


All the Way (Like a Good Boy)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, sort of phone sex, sort of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is drunk. He's drunk and on Dick's couch and suddenly faced with an age-old crush that never exactly died. Except he's <i>with</i> Roy now- but Dick is fairly sure all can be fixed with a quick phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way (Like a Good Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in like, March or April. And I sat unfinished for _months_. I don't know why.

The whiskey burned its way down Jason’s throat. He had his head tipped back, still had the bottle pressed to his lips- dared to suck down a second shot. Sitting in front of him on the couch, Dick was watching, grinning in that charming and slightly obscene way he always did, when he was too interested in something.

 

Jason lifted his head, passed the bottle back wordlessly, felt his head swimming a little bit. The whiskey was hitting him fast, and he was trying to figure out how much they’d had, over the course of the past hour. It was hard to tell, the bottle hadn’t been  _ full _ when Dick had pulled it down, after they’d come in from the city- but he was pretty sure it had been close, and it was half empty, now.

 

Jason swallowed, watched Dick toss his head back and take his own shot. He swore he used to be able to keep up, to drink Dick damn near under the table. But he was out of  _ practice _ , didn’t have much more than a single drink, these days. And even those were few and far between.

 

Not that he missed it- he’d trade any bottle  _ any day _ for Roy.

 

“You hanging in there?” Dick asked, lowering the bottle down. He hadn’t even stripped of his damn suit yet- had peeled it off his chest and arms and let it hang down around his hips, like he just didn’t give a shit. Granted, Jason was sure he  _ didn’t _ .

 

At least he’d ditched the mask and gloves.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Pfft, what, am I a kid again? Or  _ course _ I am.” He motioned for the bottle, and Dick passed it, blatantly watching Jason take a- much smaller- swig than he had been. Jason passed the bottle back, sucking on his tongue and telling himself to just  _ be cool _ and not let on that it was hitting him. Dick would forget it soon enough, if he drank enough.

 

“Oh, you’re not a kid now,” Dick mused- gave him a wicked smile, and took a swig. “‘Fact, pretty sure you’re  _ all grown up _ , Jaybird.” The way he stared at Jason when he said that made him fidget, wasn’t sure  _ what _ he was seeing in Dick’s dark eyes. “Roy must’ve made a deal with the devil to get you all to himself.”

 

Jason snorted, ignored the way his belly was going tight. He wasn’t sure where Dick was going with this… “Not sure he’d look at it that way,” he said, as Dick passed the bottle back. Jason was pretty sure he should call it quits, before he ended up with his face on the floor- but Dick still sitting there, all pretty and  _ controlled _ , it was like a damn challenge. “What’re you being all nice for, goldie?” He took another swig, and Dick just shrugged.

 

“Maybe you just looked good tonight, put me in a good mood.” Jason choked, pulled the bottle away and turned his face into his fist, coughing- while Dick swiped it back, chuckling.

 

“Don’t spill it,” he said, “it’s the last one I’ve got, and neither of us are in a place to go out and get more.” He settled it between his legs, leaning back into the couch as Jason sucked in a breath, not sure if his heart was racing from choking or from Dick’s words or- “Remember how  _ into _ me you were as a kid?”

 

“Grayson-”

 

“Oh  _ c’mon _ little wing. You were. You used to get this look whenever I walked by like you just saw god.” Dick took another drink. “How many wet dreams did I star in?”

 

“ _ Dick _ !” Jason was  _ gawking _ at him, and Dick just kept up that smug-ass smirk that Jason wanted to punch right off his face. Or-

 

Or maybe kiss. He wasn’t sure which, and that was unsettling.

 

Dick stared at him, before he reached down, set the bottle on the floor. Then he leaned over, got both his hands on Jason’s thick thighs and squeezed, as he looked up at him.

 

“You grew up pretty,” Dick admitted, and Jason swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something, goddammit  _ anything at all _ \- but nothing came out it, no words- and a moment later, Dick was leaning up, crashing their mouths together. It was graceless, not at all like Jason used to imagine kissing Dick-

 

But then again, when he was fourteen, he wasn’t imagining being smashed on Dick’s couch making out, either.

 

Dick’s hands tightened on Jason’s thighs, and Jason reached out, got his hands on Dick’s bare shoulders- and held him steady, kissed back like he’d always wanted to. That got a pleased sound from Dick, and the kiss took form, finally- shifted from frantic movement to perfect slides and drags of Dick’s lips, his mouth open and sucking the breath straight from Jason’s lungs.

 

Now  _ that _ was the sort of kiss Jason used to fantasize about.

 

Jason slid his hands down Dick’s shoulders to his biceps, as the other man’s tongue pushed into his mouth. He squeezed- and they fit easier in his hands, than he was used to. Roy’s arms had more bulk-

 

_ Roy _ .

 

Just like that, Jason was ripping himself from Dick, leaning back and staring down at him with wide grey eyes.

 

“Get back here,” Dick breathed, the pink of his lips darkening- shiny from saliva and making Jason’s groin throb. “Wasn’t done with you.”

 

Jason swallowed thickly, shook his head. “I  _ can’t _ ,” he managed, even though he was having an increasingly hard time forming words. “Dick, I’m with  _ Roy _ .”

 

Dick huffed, pulling back and leaning against the back of the couch. “Trust me,” Dick said, waving his hand. “He won’t  _ care _ .”

 

But Jason couldn’t just  _ trust him _ on that. He  _ loved _ Roy, he really did- and that made this all the worse. Made his gut hurt like there were rusty nails settled in there, beneath the whiskey. And the fact that he was  _ drunk _ -

 

He reached up, covered his face with his hand, missed Dick sighing and leaning forward, grabbing the bottle off the floor and his phone off the coffee table. Missed Dick scrolling through his phone and clicking on one of his contacts as he pressed the bottle to his lips and took another swig.

 

Missed everything, until he heard Dick saying, “ _ Heeeey Roy _ , I’m not waking you, am I?” Jason’s arm fell limp to his side and his head jerked towards Dick. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s  _ cool _ . I just need ya to give Jason to okay to get a little frisky on my couch.”

 

He did  _ not _ just-

 

“Grayson!”

 

And suddenly Dick was clicking the  _ speaker _ option, and there was Roy  _ chuckling _ . “Dick what are you doing to my man?”

 

“Roy,  _ Roy _ , I swear, it’s not- I- oh god.” Jason’s shoulders slumped. “Baby I’m  _ sorry _ I’m just  _ drunk _ and I feel so  _ bad _ about that and I kissed Dick and-”

 

“Take a  _ breath _ Jason.” Jason swallowed, clamping his mouth shut, staring at the phone in Dick’s hand. “One,  _ you _ can drink. You know I don’t care.”

 

And Jason  _ did know _ but he still felt  _ bad _ about it-

 

“And two, if you wanna go to town on boy wonder number one, like  _ hell _ am I stopping you.”

 

That had Jason’s jaw going limp. Dick laughed, taking another swig, before announcing very  _ loudly _ , “I told you so.”

 

“You don’t  _ care _ ?”

 

“Nah. You’re coming home to me no matter  _ what _ Dick  _ thinks _ he can do for you. Besides, not like  _ I _ haven’t had my fair share of Dick before.”

 

Jason might have  _ laughed _ over that, if he wasn’t conjuring up all these  _ could be _ mental images of Dick and Roy. And he knew when they were  _ younger _ they-

 

“He’s in daydream land,” Dick said, and Roy chuckled. Jason shook his head, leaning closer- bracing his hands on Dick’s thigh without even meaning to, but he was getting  _ dizzy _ and if he wasn’t hard before  _ boy _ was he now and-

 

If Roy was  _ okay _ with it…

 

“Can I suck your dick?”

 

Okay, definitely  _ not _ smooth, but Jason was damn well aware he was anything  _ but _ . Besides, the whiskey wasn’t helping, and he was just desperate to see if this was going to  _ go _ anywhere-

 

A big part of him wished Roy was  _ there _ , though.

 

Dick grinned, and Roy’s laughter choked off, on the other end of the line. “That what you want, little wing?” Dick asked, and Jason noddd.  _ Had been _ what he wanted since puberty and he  _ really _ noticed Dick- “Like hell am I turning it down then.”

 

Jason barely remembered sliding off the couch, shrugging his jacket off and leaving it balled on the floor. He crawled between Dick’s thighs, as Dick set his phone down next to him, began working the lower portion of his suit open.

 

“You wanna stay on the phone Roy?” Dick asked, and Jason groaned over that, got his hands on Dick’s knees and squeezed impatiently.

 

“Hell yes.” Jason heard Roy shifting about, and suddenly, he  _ more than wished _ Roy was there.

 

He wondered what it’d be like to suck them  _ both _ .

 

Dick finally reached into his suit, pulled his cock free and began stroking it. He wasn’t hard yet- and Jason felt almost  _ embarrassed _ because he ached so damn badly and swore he’d only been harder a few times in his  _ whole life _ .

 

Dick smirked down at Jason, holding his cock by the base and finally offering it, once he was hard. Jason leaned forward, wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked, and Dick tipped his head back, sighing as Jason’s tongue began swirling around the head.

 

“He’s good,” Roy warned, and Jason shivered. Could imagine Roy’s fingers in his hair, while he said that. Imagined what it’d be like if Roy  _ watched  _ him, tugged at his hair and told him how good he was doing-

 

“ _ Shit _ , he is,” Dick breathed, as Jason slid down farther, half Dick’s cock in his mouth as he set a quick rhythm. Dick sank a hand into his hair, tugging at the messy curls, reaching for his phone. He pulled at Jason’s hair, and Jason glanced up, mouth stretched, as the little  _ click _ of Dick’s phone’s camera went off.

 

Jaso didn’t even need to  _ ask _ where it was going, because a moment later, through the speakerphone, was a loud groan followed me, “Holy  _ fuck _ send him back to me right now Dick.”

 

“Why? Need his mouth now too?” Dick grinned, dropped the phone on the couch again and stroked his fingers along Jason’s cheek, before letting him go back to his rhythm. He cursed again, before adding, “Not like your dick isn’t in your hand right now, Roy.”

 

Jason  _ shuddered _ . “Not the same,” Roy admitted, a little breathy, and Jason shifted, rocking his hips and wanting to raise his ass, like maybe Roy would  _ appear _ and shove into him and fuck him  _ senseless _ while Dick’s cock was in his mouth-

 

Maybe when he was sober and could think he’d  _ voice _ that suggestion.  _ Maybe _ .

 

Jason eased lower, until he was pushing against the dark curls at the base of Dick’s cock, and Dick was giving a broken whine, hips stuttering and hand tightening in his hair. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it little wing,” he whispered, against the sounds of Roy’s breaths on the phone, quite obviously  _ waiting _ to be updated. “You take Roy’s cock this good too? All the way like a good boy?”

 

Jason shuddered, squeezed at Dick’s knees again and felt his own cock twitching. God if he kept  _ talking _ he’d-

 

“Nnhff, he’s-  _ aw fuck _ \- he’s so  _ good _ at sucking cock,” Roy managed, and if Jason were to close his eyes he could see Roy sprawled out in a chair, hand around his cock stroking as quickly as he could, his tshirt rucked up to his ribs because he  _ knew _ he was going to be a mess-

 

Another shudder, and Dick was grabbing Jason’s hair with both hands, guiding his head to move faster, to continue taking him in deep. There was a grumbled  _ take it _ and Jason could barely  _ breathe _ and didn’t even  _ want to _ . He heard Roy groaning, over the phone- heard Dick’s breathy little commands-

 

And suddenly he was whimpering around the cock in his mouth, his own pulsing as he came, his hips shaking. He sucked desperately, squeezed his eyes shut against the tears forming there- and he could  _ damn _ his tendency to cry during anything that felt  _ good _ later- and suddenly there was a sharp gasp, from the phone, and he knew Roy was gone too-

 

And then Dick shoving his head back. He pulled off his cock with a wet pop, and Dick shoved his thumb into his mouth, prying his mouth open and stroking himself quickly. Jason glanced up through his lashes, watched as Dick’s eyes nearly rolled and his mouth fell open, before his cum was splashing his lips and tongue, along one cheek.

 

Dick pulled back, panting, was grasping at his phone again. “Don’t move, little wing,” he whispered, and gods be damned Jason  _ didn’t _ until after the picture was snapped, and sent safely off to Roy. Only then did Jason lick his lips, swallow-

 

And over the speaker, “Fuckin’ shit, Dick, come home with him tomorrow.”

 

Jason whined over that, before Dick was leaNed forward, thumb swiping through some of the cum on Jason’s cheek and forcing it into his mouth. Jason sucked at the digit, felt euphoric in all the  _ best ways possible _ . “I can do that,” Dick said with a grin. “But first, I think little wing deserves some attention too.”

 

Jason’s cheeks went hot, as Dick pulled his thumb from his mouth, and he offered up in a hoarse voice, “I- I came already…”

 

Dick gave a little moan, tugging at Jason and trying to get him up onto the couch. It took a bit- Jason was unsteady moving so quickly, the alcohol making his balance  _ far _ from great, and the amount of time on his knees making his legs feel jelly-like. But once he was straddling Dick and Dick was licking at his chin and cheek, nipping at his lip before moving to his neck and nuzzling there, sighing in content.

 

“Roy, did you hear him?”

 

“Oh, I did. I’m not shocked.” And Jason  _ knew _ the  _ sleazy _ grin Roy had that made him want to bend over a fucking  _ table _ and beg for it. “He’ll be up for some attention, give him like, fifteen minutes or so.”

 

Jason could mull over in the morning how damn  _ well _ Roy knew him.

 

“I’m going to let you two enjoy the rest of your night,” Roy added, “Dick, be good to Jay. And give him the phone.” Dick grabbed the phone, turned the speaker off and handed it to Jason, who managed to hold it up to his ear, his hands still shaking. “You there Jay baby?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Have the time of your life.” And the smile wouldn’t be sleazy anymore. It’d be  _ warm _ . “And don’t forget, anything Dick can do, I can do  _ better _ .” Jason almost laughed over that, tipping his head down and letting his eyes fall shut. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Roytoy.”

 

The call dropped, and Jason tossed the phone back onto the couch, before he got his arms around Dick’s neck, leaning in and kissing him slowly, this time. Dick sighed into it, reaching back and getting his hands on Jason’s ass and squeezing.

 

“You up for a long night?” Dick asked, and Jason gave a little nod, thinking he was about to live out every damn fantasy he’d ever had when he was a teenager-

 

And then some, because when all was said and done, he’d be going home to  _ Roy _ \- and possibly bringing Dick with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason "can I suck your dick" Todd


End file.
